CHOCOLATE
by mikoblue
Summary: Laxus es "el Grinch de San Valentín" al menos es lo que todos piensan, sin embargo esto no es cierto ya que hay algo especial para esta fecha que el Dragon Slayer desea obtener de la encantadora Mirajane ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo?


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-CHOCOLATE-

Para Laxus una cursi y maldita fecha había llegado, podía ver enormes globos en forma de corazón, flores, listones que decoraban los edificios de la ciudad, también podía ver con desagrado como unos seres que parecían una fusión de un ser humano con un pájaro que parecía tener complejo de Robin Hood al andar apuntando a cada peatón con unas flechas decoradas con corazones deformes de papel, aquello era patético y ridículamente cursi para Laxus, que decidió emprender camino hacia su masculino lugar favorito donde se refugiaría de todas aquellas cursilerías baratas que solo lo irritaban, suspiro tranquilo cuando se encontró frente a su amado gremio sin embargo al cruzar por la puerta se encontró con horror una imagen que solo había podido concebir en sus pesadillas y es que su amado refugio, su santuario, la representación del poder de Magnolia estaba decorado con los mismo ridículos y espantosos globos y listones de los que venía huyendo sin mencionar con que uno de esos ridículos híbridos con flecha se había colado al interior aunque la parte humana parecía responder al nombre de Max que parecía alegremente entusiasmado apuntando con sus flechas a las parejas que se habían formado para la celebración de tan detestable día.

Fastidiado de aquello y sin ningún otro lugar a donde escapar, Laxus decidió que lo mejor sería beber hasta que aquel fermentado hiciera efecto sobre su mente y le permitiera al menos tolerar tanta ridiculez, se despojo de su abrigo aventándolo encima de la barra donde una joven sonriente lo recibía, había de admitirlo aquella sonrisa era de su agrado y sin mencionar que parecía crear un oasis en aquel fastidioso día.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- saludó Mirajane.

-Tú también- dijo molesto ante el festivo recibimiento.

-¿Pero es que no te gusta San Valentín?- sonrió burlescamente, algo que a Laxus le molestó aun más, Mira lo estaba tratando como a los demás y eso no era correcto, él era especial –Tal vez lo que pasa es que ninguna mujer te ha dado un chocolate de amor-.

-Las mujeres no me dan chocolate para demostrarme su amor- contrarrestó insinuantemente a la maga que no pudo evitar hacer un mal gesto ante esas palabras causando que ahora fuera Laxus quien sonriera con burla.

-Pero de esa forma no sabes si sienten amor para toda la vida o pasión por una noche-.

-Eso no me interesa- contestó nuevamente molesto aunque su pervertida mente ya comenzaba a trabajar.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que te interesa?- interrogó recargándose en la barra.

-Una mujer que me quiera o al menos me tolere lo suficiente para estar a mi lado- fue ahora él quien se acercó.

-Entonces lo que tú quieres es un chocolate, Laxus- prosiguió notando la repentina pero penetrante mirada del mago en su escote, provocando que Mirajane se sonrojara y regresara a su posición original.

-Entonces tal vez lo que quiero es una mujer de chocolate- prosiguió cada vez más divertido.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más y estaba a punto de contestar cuando para desgracia de Laxus su agradable conversación fue interrumpida por el molesto reportero de la Magazine.

-Mirajane, tu público quiere saber ¿Hay alguien en especial a quien le vas a dar tu chocolate de San Valentín?- cuestionó aquel reportero ignorante de las lentas y dolorosas torturas que estaba siendo víctima en mente de cierto Dragon Slayer.

-Secreto- susurro la joven coquetamente mientras colocaba su dedo índice juguetonamente en los labios de aquel incauto reportero que se había ganado el odio de Laxus.

Después de unas inocentes fotografías de la adorable Mira para aquella publicación que por supuesto fueron supervisadas por Laxus, el reportero se retiro sin saber lo cerca que había estado de la muerte y es que Laxus había sido distraído con las palabras de la joven, no pudiendo controlar que varias preguntas se formularan en su mente como ¿Mira estaba enamorada? ¿Quién rayos recibiría el chocolate de Mira? ¿Podrían acusarlo a él de asesinato si no encontraban el cuerpo del tipo ese?.

-¿Quien? ¿Quién es el que va a recibir tu chocolate?- preguntó el rubio sin poder esconder la molestia que sentía, provocando una sonrisa en la joven que simplemente se marchó sin responder a la pregunta.

Aquel día para Laxus fue un día de vigilancia y es que la joven no paraba de atender las mesas sonriendo alegremente a todos hombres cuyos nombres estaban ya en la lista negra del mago, pero aquello no era lo más importante no al menos en ese momento, lo que Laxus deseaba saber quién era el que recibiría el chocolate, así que pacientemente esperaba su oportunidad lamentablemente para él, esta no llegó hasta el final del día cuando todos los molestos y estorbosos hombres se marcharon, quedando solo la hermosa Mirajane y el seductor Laxus.

-Ya no pudiste entregar tu chocolate- dijo el joven tratando inútilmente de ocultar la extraña alegría que sentía al saber que la joven había estado demasiado ocupada como para entregar el símbolo de su amor, si así todo era mejor ningún hombre estaba a la altura de Mira a excepción de él, ¿Y Quién mejor que él para recibir aquel chocolate? ¡Qué Rayos! Pensó, desde cuando él deseaba el chocolate de una mujer.

-Ya lo entregue- habló tranquilamente Mira quien tomó y se dispuso a marcharse –cierras cuando te marches dijo por ultimo antes de salir dejando tras de sí a un hombre con el orgullo herido y confundido, pero con unas inmensas ganas de matar al maldito afortunado que seguramente en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

Laxus abandono el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, abrigándose decidió emprender camino, sin embargo apenas había avanzado unos pasos sintió una pequeña caja escondida en su abrigo, aquella caja decorada con un hermoso listón amarillo causo gran curiosidad en el mago que inmediatamente la abrió encontrándose con dos cosas que lo hicieron sonreír, la primera era un chocolate con la forma sin duda adorable y bella Mira y lo segundo una tarjeta que decía:

"_Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de tus labios esta noche, disfrútalo"_

_Mirajane._

Laxus guardo aquella caja junto con la tarjeta de nuevo es su bolcillo, para después emprender nuevamente su andar por aquellas solitarias y frías calles de magnolia mientras aun con la sonrisa en sus labios disfrutaba aquel delicioso chocolate de San Valentín.

::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias a quienes le han brindado un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, que espero les agradara, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola para aquellos que gustan de leer historias de esta pareja este es mi detalle especial para este día._

_Como todas las historias que preparé para este San Valentín, esta vista desde el punto de vista de Laxus (nuevamente inicia en las alegres calles de magnolia), al que la verdad no imagino pensando en chocolates y flores, saltando alegremente por ser San Valentín, y aunque con esta pareja no me limito en esta ocasión esto es lo más suave y ¿tierno? (lo tenía como reto) que he escrito de ellos, tratando de mantener la línea que sigo para esta pareja._

_Por cierto si han leído las otras historias supongo que ya saben cómo esta disfrazado Max además de que de alguna forma se entrelazan hay muchas similitudes y sobre todo en todas hay celos, y bueno me rindo a mi no se me dan las historias de San Valentín pero al menos espero que fuera de su agrado y pensar que me faltaban historias…_

_Les deseo un feliz San Valentín, aunque ustedes parece que no… pero esas personas que me desean un Feliz día les dedico esta historia._

_mikoblue._


End file.
